Tears airport
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Ella vuelve. Lay recuerda. Suho aguanta. Parece que todo volverá años atrás. Sin embargo, ahora que está tan cerca, Lay no sabe qué es lo mejor para él y, lo más importante, para su corazón. Oneshot SuLay / Suho, Lay / EXO. Lime.


**¡Hola!**

**Me estreno el terreno de EXO con este oneshot SuLay. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**RECORDAD: La letra cursiva son recuerdos.**

* * *

Lay se deja besar y acariciar. Sabe que lo que hace no está bien, que terminará haciéndose más daño y dañándolo a él. Sabe que tiene miedo. Lo admite, pero no quiere enfrentarlo.

Para él, ahora mismo es más fácil dejarse llevar por el calor que le brinda Suho. Se siente bien: la paz le inunda, lo transporta a una dimensión donde no hay problemas, ni preocupaciones, ni sonrisas fingidas que ocultan algo más que incomodidad.

Su espalda choca contra la pared del cuarto del líder, inmaculadamente blanca. Su camiseta se desprende de su propio cuerpo a una velocidad asombrosa; pero no se queja. Lay no dice nada. Las manos suaves del líder recorren el abdomen plano y algo musculado del bailarín, reconociéndolo, sintiéndolo.

Suho sabe que tiene entre sus brazos a un muñeco de madera que ni siente ni padece. Por eso intenta hacerle reaccionar, aunque sabe que no lo conseguirá, ni hoy ni nunca. Porque sólo **ella** podría hacerle reaccionar. Pero Suho no es ella.

Suho sólo y simplemente se ha enamorado del aire melancólico, de la sonrisa traviesa, del unicornio de peluche llamado Pegaso y de los pequeños detalles de Lay.

Suho sólo es un tonto enamorado.

Yixing sólo es una persona echada a un lado.

Quizás sean la pareja perfecta. Quizás no. Quizás no están hechos para el mundo, o quizás el mundo no está hecho para ellos.

Suho está a punto de llorar, pero no puede permitírselo. Él debe mantener su estúpida sonrisa de líder y arreglar las pequeñas rencillas, mas ignorar los grandes problemas personales.

Una vez más, los labios de Suho recorren el cuello blanquecino de Lay, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro. Una pequeña mordida apenas causa unas marcas levemente rojizas que no se aprecian en la penumbra de la habitación. El aire frío que sale de la boca acorazonada se enreda en la nuca del joven bailarín, que suspira. Un suspiro de resignación, no de placer. Un suspiro que podría provocar lágrimas.

Yixing siente las manos del líder repasando sus caderas, dibujando letras de un alfabeto casi desconocido para él: el coreano. Recuerda que ella nunca hacía ese tipo de acciones, que ella siempre era la sumisa.

Lay ha pasado de ser totalmente activo a ser el pasivo, a ser el que se deja romper por dentro. Lay piensa que, de todas formas, él ya está completamente roto. Un pedacito más no hará la diferencia. Sin embargo, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar que esos dedos balanceándose por su piel se sienten estúpidamente bien.

Una vez más, ahí están dos cerebros estúpidamente condicionados por los recuerdos. Una vez más, dos corazones cobardes se encogen por la tristeza de un pasado que nadie hubiera deseado.

Y en media hora, ambos deben estar en el aeropuerto junto a los demás miembros. Es la primera vez en casi dos años que la agencia les deja recibir a sus seres queridos. Y ella va a venir; será la primera en llegar.

Pero todo eso no parece importar cuando JoonMyun se agacha lentamente ante Yixing, sin despegar sus ojos negros de los suyos, apenas abiertos.

-Mgh…- Un gruñido provocado por los dientes de Suho, que ahora están en el hueso de la cadera de Lay.

Suho sonríe, pensando que Yixing está ahí, con él, a su lado, sintiéndole. Piensa que, quizás, en el fondo, ellos dos pueden llegar a ser una buena pareja. Que, en el peor de los casos, aún les quedan muchos años en el mismo grupo. Y que, aunque Lay se canse de todo esto, él sería capaz de vivir sólo viendo sus sonrisas con hoyuelos de vez en cuando, aunque fuese otra persona quien las provocase.

Unos golpes fuertes y secos suenan en la pared del pasillo, alertando a todos los chicos. La escena en la habitación de Lay se interrumpe con la voz grave de Chanyeol en el pasillo:

-¡Chicos! ¡Hora de ir al aeropuerto!

Todo, absolutamente todo, se congela. Y ella vuelve a estar allí, junto a ellos, rondando su cabeza y el aire que respiran.

Lay se pone la camiseta sin decir una palabra y corre, huye. Huye de Suho. Se acerca a la puerta, como tantas otras veces ha hecho en silencio, mientras el líder dormía con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, mientras aún le castañeaban las rodillas por el increíble y reciente orgasmo.

Pero el líder dice basta, cree que ya ha sido suficiente, que ya es hora de dejarse llevar y enfrentar su problema. Han sido demasiadas noches solo, privado del calor del joven chino después de poder haberle visto en la más absoluta intimidad.

Suho coge la mano de Yixing y tira con fuerza de él. Entierra su cabeza en el cuello de Lay y respira. El olor entra en sus fosas nasales, transportándole a otro planeta. Entonces, y sólo en ese momento, deja su corazón abrirse y susurra:

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo.

Lay se ha quedado petrificado. No se esperaba eso de su líder, y mucho menos en ese momento. El bailarín quiere llorar. Ahora está aún más confuso. ¿Qué hará cuando la vea? ¿Sonreirá? ¿Llorará?

Sus sentimientos se agolpan en su interior con fuerza, uno encima de otro, sin piedad. No puede reconocer uno para enfrentarse al siguiente, porque ni siquiera le dan tiempo. Claro que siente algo por Suho. Claro que siente algo por ella. Claro que tiene miedo.

Lay apenas puede respirar; todo esto le agobia demasiado. Pero no puede hacer nada y, antes de darse cuenta, está en la furgoneta, apretujado entre Tao y BaekHyun, a menos de diez minutos de ver a su catástrofe personal.

Lay se acuerda de la letra de esa canción que tan dolorosamente compuso cuando sus caminos se separaron. También recuerda aquella presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar correctamente; y aquellas lágrimas que le ahogaban. Recuerda los días vacíos; el despertarse sin un motivo para seguir bailando, sonriendo, viviendo.

Llevando mi maleta y mi mochila,

es hora de volar de nuevo…

Pero tú ya no estás a mi lado.

Pude tenerte en mis brazos en los últimos días,

y ese fue el momento más feliz que tuvimos.

Esta repentina ruptura por distancia, no puedo aceptarla,

la felicidad llega a su fin.

Sentado a tu lado, mi corazón está en el estante,

lágrimas de despedida caen de mis ojos.

Estoy tan indefenso…

Lay suspira. Mira hacia delante, en diagonal a la derecha y ve, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rostro serio de Suho. ¿Qué estará pensando en estos momentos?. Lay no olvida que le ha dicho que lo ama. ¿Será verdad? ¿O será sólo una escusa para que siga acostándose con él?

Cierra los ojos para transportarse muy lejos de todo, pero sin poder evitarlo, recuerda cómo empezó todo:

_-Buah, la presentación de hoy fue realmente agotadora._

_-Vamos, chicos, es tiempo de descanso.- ordena Kris soñoliento._

_Suho nota que hoy Yixing está muy apagado; más que de costumbre. El bailarín se mete en su habitación sin decir ni una palabra a los demás. Todos lo ignoran, pero Suho no puede hacerlo, porque Lay es su debilidad, su punto clave._

_Cuando entra en el cuarto, de puntillas, todo está oscuro, y sólo se oye un leve sollozo provocado por la garganta del joven._

_-¿Yixing?_

_Se oye un gemido lastimero como respuesta. Suho se acerca a tientas a la cama matrimonial en la que Lay duerme solo. Se sienta a su lado, pero no dice nada. No sabe qué decir._

_-Hoy es… nuestro aniversario- murmura Lay entre hipidos._

_Suho comprende. Es ella de nuevo. Y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda consolar a Zhang Yixing si se trata de ella. El joven líder no piensa demasiado coge la cabeza de su compañero entre sus manos._

_-Utilízame- murmura._

_Acto seguido, junta sus labios en un roce tierno y sensual, cargado de promesas. Suho no piensa realmente en el daño que se está haciendo a sí mismo, porque él sólo quiere que su pequeño Yixing vuelva a sonreír._

Oh, tiempo, ¿podrías detenerte por un segundo?

Sentado en la puerta del embarque, mi corazón estaba sumido en la tristeza,

porque no me pertenecía tu última mirada.

Tu sonrisa, tus travesuras…

Quiero sentirlo todo de nuevo.

Lay sale del vehículo reticentemente. Le pesa todo el cuerpo, como si éste no quisiera verla, como si ya no le importase.

Los doce chicos entran en el pequeño aeropuerto privado de las afueras de la ciudad, donde las fans no pueden perseguirlos ni grabar nada. Ella ya está ahí, esperándolos.

Doce respiraciones contenidas. Doce pasos hacia delante. Doce suspiros de contención. Diez miradas puestas en la chica. Una mirada puesta en Yixing. Una mirada puesta en JoonMyun.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Suho lee el miedo en los de Lay, y Lay lee la resignación en los de Suho. Una última sonrisa falsa se adorna en los labios del líder, intentando sin resultados decirle que todo está bien así.

Lay chasquea la lengua, mira hacia el suelo y camina con paso firme y decidido. Cuando está junto a ella, sólo se le ocurre abrazarla. Un calor abrasador y reconfortante se instala en el pecho de Lay y, por unos momentos, se deja creer que es allí donde debe estar.

Pero cuando el abrazo se rompe, Lay comete el error de mirar atrás, y ve a Suho limpiándose una lágrima disimuladamente que resbala por su mejilla derecha.

Entonces, como si fuese un fotomontaje, pasan por la cabeza del joven bailarín imágenes de ellos dos juntos, de Suho apoyándole y animándole, de momentos inolvidables vividos solo a su lado, de esas sonrisas que se sienten tan bien, que son su bote salvavidas en medio de un tormentoso naufragio.

Oh, nena, por favor, no te vayas,

no me dejes esperando aquí solo.

Oh, nena, estoy ahí,

mi amor y yo están esperando tu regreso.

Oh, nena, no me dejes ir, no quiero estar solo.

No puedo dejarte ir, mi amor, quiero ser tu ángel guardián.

Cuando te dejé a un lado, mi corazón se rompió en pedazos durante mucho tiempo.

Por favor, dime que tú aún sigues enamorada de mí.

Yo estaré contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

-Hola- susurra.

Ella sonríe tímida.

-¿Tu equipaje?

La chica se muerde el labio inferior.

-No he traído.

Lay se extraña, y arquea las cejas en signo de confusión, haciendo una pregunta sin formularla en voz alta.

-Yixing… Sólo he venido a decirte una cosa. Quería hacerlo en persona porque me importas, y porque no quiero que me tomes por una desagradecida. He… conocido a un chico. Nos vamos a casar en dos meses.- dice, casi sin detenerse a respirar.

Entonces, todo el calor que Lay sentía en ese momento se esfuma, porque acaba de caer sobre él un balde de agua helada. Y, todo lo que puede pensar, es que necesita a Suho en su vida. Porque si Suho le abandona, entonces sí que ya nada valdría la pena.

-¿Qué?

La chica mira al suelo, incapaz de soportar el sufrimiento del hombre al que ha amado durante tantos años.

-Deja libre tu corazón, Yixing. Encuentra a alguien que te cuide y te mime, alguien alegre y comprensivo, que te quiera de verdad y que te merezca. Yo no lo hago, Yixing. Sé que algún día me agradecerás esto, pero espero que no me olvides, así como espero que tengas en cuenta que tú siempre ocuparás una esquinita de mi corazón.

Lay quiere decir algo, pero su mente se ha bloqueado al pensar que ella, describiendo a ese alguien, ha descrito a Suho.

Suho.

Suho.

Lay piensa en él ahora como una persona con el corazón libre. Y se da cuenta de que él no pertenece al calor que le brinda esa chica. Se da cuenta de que él le pertenece al calor que emana de un pecho duro como lo es el de su líder.

Oh, nena, por favor, no te vayas,

no me dejes esperando aquí solo

Oh, nena, estoy ahí,

mi amor y yo están esperando tu regreso.

Oh, nena, no me dejes ir, no quiero estar solo.

No puedo dejarte ir, mi amor, quiero ser tu ángel guardián.

Crueles lágrimas de aeropuerto; se llevan lejos el momento de mayor felicidad

Déjame romper en llanto,

no puedo luchar contra la tristeza en mis ojos

Tu mirada llena de lágrimas, y yo he perdido el camino para seguir adelante.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

Y yo tengo que resistir en pie.

-Adiós, Yixing. Sé feliz. No me, olvides fácilmente, ¿sí? Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Tú también, sé feliz. Y no olvides que, alguna vez, te pertenecí totalmente- dice Lay entrecortadamente.

La chica esboza una sonrisa triste y regresa, con paso lento, al avión que le ha prestado la compañía. Lay se da la vuelta, y ve diez caras con gesto de asombro y empatía. Suho mira al suelo.

Lay sonríe. Siente su alma libre. Ya no está atado a ella. El nudo se ha deshecho; ahora el unicornio puede volar. Se acerca con pasos vacilantes a Suho.

-Hey- dice.

Suho le mira sin saber qué decir.

Lay se tira a sus brazos. Enrosca sus manos en la nuca del líder. Se pone de puntillas y susurra en su cuello:

-Soy libre, JoonMyun. Soy libre para amarte- Suho siente una descarga eléctrica en su columna al oír esas palabras por las que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando-. ¿Me dejarías intentarlo?

El mayor asiente, porque no puede hablar. Está demasiado ocupado intentando recordar cómo se respira. Con el corazón en un puño, coge a Lay en volandas y le da una vuelta en el aire.

Lay cruza sus tobillos en la cadera de Suho y agarra con sus manos dos puñados de pelo castaño. Junta sus frentes, y respira el aliento de JoonMyun, entrecortado por la emoción.

-Te amo.- dice Suho, porque ya no va a callárselo nunca, nunca más. Porque siente la necesidad de decirlo. Porque, si pueden amarse, todo va a estar bien.

Y, mientras unen sus labios en el beso más dulce que jamás nadie se ha dado, dos lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Solo que, ahora, esas lágrimas son de felicidad.

Cuando se separan, miran a los diez chicos que tienen al lado, todos con las caras rojas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Chicos… Espero que estéis preparados para…- Suho intenta decir algo, pero Sehun lo interrumpe.

-Oh, cállate ya. Venid aquí.

Los doce artistas se funden en un abrazo gigante, de esos que cortan la respiración, de esos en los que siente el verdadero calor humano.

Y, en el centro de ese abrazo, hay dos manos entrelazadas que no se soltarán en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y más fluff... Soy la adicta al fluff... Aigo, de veras que no soporto los finales tristes.

Espero que os haya gustado este oneshot, me he quedado satisfecha con él. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Un besazo.


End file.
